Can't I just do my Homework?
by kamakazekitten
Summary: Homework was the last thing Harry wanted to do in an empty library with Draco standing above him. HP/DM slash


**Can't I just do my Homework?**

**A/N ;; Hi guys, this is my first story and reviews and comments as well as criticism is much appreciated!**

* * *

Walking down the corridor Harry Potter was headed to the library, passing paintings calling him to chat with them. He found that they were awful lonely even with other paintings as companions. As he walked he looked at the paintings, carrying his class work in his arms he was suddenly jolted to the ground. He swore, pushing himself up and gathering his books. A signature laugh echoed down the hallway, along with footsteps. Draco was putting away his wand as he advanced on Harry. **"You're evil, Malfoy,"** he said, once his books were once again in his arms.

Draco leant forward, **"you love it,"** he said, giving Harry the smirk that he knew would make the boy's heart melt. Harry found it harder to breathe, before shaking his head, **"fuck you Malfoy."** Pushing forward he continued down the hallway. **"You'd like to wouldn't you?"** Was what followed him down the hallway, his eyes widened as he bit his lip, turning the corner he stopped to catch his breath. He hurried on down the stairs and into the library without further disturbance. He picked a quiet table in the corner where he could get his work done.

Harry decided to start with the subject where he had the most work, Potions. He ran a hand through his jet black hair that never liked to look nice while picking up his quill and dipping it in ink. He finished a page of homework before snatches of memories overtook him. Screams, and sweaty bodies pressing against each other, tangled bed sheets. Harry's breath caught in his throat before shaking his head to clear the thoughts, pulling his robes over himself just incase. When he looked up he saw Draco standing above him. **"Can I just do my homework?" **Harry asked, exasperated as he set his quill down. He watched Draco's face for signs.

It wasn't necessarily true seeing as homework was the last thing Harry wanted to do in an empty library with Draco standing above him. Draco laughed, looking into Harry's eyes he could tell that he didn't want to do his homework.** "By all means, do your homework then,"** Draco said, signature smirk gracing his lips and Harry choked before Draco turned, **"don't mind me."** He said as he walked past the table the Gryffindor was at, slowly walking without a purpose. Harry swallowed hard, sneezed after choking and then took deep breaths to calm himself before looking down at his homework that wasn't nearly finished.

Draco walked slowly back into the room and sat at the table where the Gryffindor's books were spread out and Harry sat with the tip of the quill pressed to his lips. Draco drummed his fingers against the table before leaning his chair back and putting his feet up on the table, crossing at the ankles. Harry's mind wasn't even concentrating on the work spread out in front of him; instead a string of profanities ran through his mind on a loop. Harry pushed his books aside and got up, heading towards the shelf behind the Slytherin, running his finger across the spines of the books before turning around. He put both hands on the boy's shoulders.

Harry leant forward so that he could whisper into Draco's ear **"Yes, I would like to fuck you," **he whispered, referring to earlier in the hallway. Harry saw the shiver creep down the other boy's neck and spine. Harry kissed Draco's neck, softly at first but when Draco turned he forced their lips to meet. Harry's knees buckled as the Slytherin ran his hands along his sides. He ended up in Draco's lap, pressed against him while they kissed, tearing at each other's lips and biting them. **"Oh, fuck Potter," **Draco moaned as Harry bit the boy's neck. Draco ripped at Harry's shirt, kissing the exposed skin. Harry ran his fingers down the other boy's back, Draco pulled away. **"Get up, come on you can move Potter,"** he said, pushing Harry onto the table before he jumped up, straddling the boy, smirking. The verbal abuse, surprisingly turned Harry on as he arched his back to meet Draco's body, the other boy ran his hands up Harry's thighs, stopping at the top of his pants.

Harry caught some silvery-blonde hair in his hands as he brought the other boy's mouth to his. The kisses were fast, sloppy and needy and altogether too good. Draco began to unzip Harry's pants when they heard someone coming into the library. The two froze, Draco flew off the table, grabbed his shirt and he struggled into it while Harry sat up, zipped his pants up and began to straighten his books. Hermione rounded the corner and saw two very guilty boys, one with silvery-blonde hair that was messed and looked as if he'd been rolling around somewhere. The other had jet black hair that was always messy. She narrowed her eyes before walking past the two and grabbing a book off the shelf, walking out as quickly as she could.

Draco smirked, leaning down and kissing Harry, arms around the boy so that he wouldn't fall as Draco knew he might. He pulled away and Harry sat on the table. Draco turned and walked towards the door. Harry gathered his books and set off after the Slytherin. They made it outside of the library and into the passing crowds who seemed to part for the two. The blonde turned, giving the boy an evil smirk, looking like he'd just smelt something horrendous, **"Where do you think **_**you're**_** going Potter?"** He asked, winking and setting off towards the Slytherin dormitory, where there was more privacy, with Harry following slow enough not to raise suspicions.


End file.
